


MVP

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Scent Kink, Sweat, porn with a little bit of plot im sorry this is all i write, sports kink in general tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Floyd the basketball player gets Earl all hot and bothered.





	MVP

**Author's Note:**

> im SORRY earl's whole Thing about sweaty post-game floyd wouldn't leave me alone. i just really like basketball floyd a lot. also, i figured it might amuse at least one or two people to know this was saved as "space jam dot mp3" on my computer. the pop culture gremlin that lives in my brain wouldn't let me call it anything else.

The Melonville Lions could almost pass for a serious team. Almost. If they spent less time horsing around on the court and actually practicing, maybe they'd make it pro one day.

At least, they horsed around whenever Earl showed up. He wasn't sure if it was the guys teasing Floyd or Floyd himself trying to show off. Either way, Earl thought, it was sort of cute. None of the guys on the team meant any harm; hard to when all but one of you was gay anyway. The one guy that wasn't gay was bisexual. Made sense considering the team had risen from frequent visitors of the LGBT community center. Falbo was still trying to organize a women's answer to the Lions, currently creatively dubbed the Lionesses. It didn't quite have the same ring to it.

Floyd pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, casting a glance at Earl on the bleachers with a dreamy smile on his face. "Enjoying the show, doll?"

"You know I am."

Floyd smirked and deftly caught a basketball thrown his way by Wallace Green, the center (no relation to Moe Green, the ex-station manager; for starters, Wallace was black), and trotted up to Earl. "You starin' at me like that makes it hard to concentrate."

"You walking up to me all sweaty like this makes it hard for me to stop staring." Earl smirked back and straightened his glasses. "I love watching you. You move so well out there."

"Yeah, playing basketball since you were 10 can do that." Floyd grabbed the bottle of water at Earl's feet and took a long swig. He couldn't help but notice the way Earl watched him swallow the water, then drench himself in it in an attempt to cool off slightly.

"Robertson! You gonna sit and flirt with your boyfriend or actually practice?" Alex Smith was the point guard, the shortest guy on the team, and the sole guy who wasn't gay. "We got a game with Rosewood tonight, man, we need our star!"

"You flatter me, Alex," Floyd responded, before turning back to Earl and kissing him lightly. "You gonna hang out a little longer or ditch me?"

"... I think I can spare a few more minutes."

"You just like watching us in these shorts."

"Maybe."

***

The Lions looked surprisingly legit in uniform. Even Floyd, with his knee brace. Somehow they'd drummed up enough hype to fill the medium-sized venue they played in (it was just a little too big to be a high school gym but not big enough to consider anything too important), and a sea of people in gold and black flooded the building. Gold and black felt classy; their logo, an intensely angry golden-colored lion with a black mane, made it intimidating. It didn't help that the Lions had managed to go undefeated for 10 rec league games.

It started with just the Lions and the Plattsburgh Comets; then Rosewood and Elmdale and even Schitt's Creek started getting in on the action. Tonight, the Rosewood Badgers were in town; the next game would be in two weeks against the Schitt's Creek Paddlers (no one dared tell them how apropos the name was).

Earl had to pretend he was there as a _journalist_ instead of an infatuated fanboy. It absolutely killed him. How was he supposed to focus on a news report about the Melonville Lions and their star shooting guard when the aforementioned shooting guard was his boyfriend, his co-anchor, and on the court in the tiniest shorts fathomable by the human brain?

Earl swallowed all the saliva in his mouth and adjusted his bow tie. His eyes were fixed on Floyd; good God but he looked _so fucking sexy_ in that uniform. Gold really brought out his eyes. Caballero either hadn't caught on to the fact that Earl and Floyd were fucking, or he had and just liked seeing Earl squirm. He wasn't sure which one was a bigger insult.

"You alright, Earl?" one of his cameramen asked. "You look... sweaty."

"I'm fine," Earl lied through his teeth. The way his voice cracked was probably a dead giveaway. He winced as Floyd was elbowed in the nose as he tried to steal the ball, holding back the urge to run to him as his teammates instead took care of that. Floyd, after a moment of holding a towel to his bloodied nose, waved them away and stood. His nose didn't look broken, just a little banged up.

Fuck. Knowing that he was okay, something about the dried blood on his face was really hot. It was gonna take 100% of Earl's concentration to not fall to his knees and suck him off right there after the game when he was trying to do an interview.

***

Earl cleared his throat in an attempt to steel himself before opening his mouth to talk to Floyd. "As you may have heard, Melonville has recently become home to a very successful sports team," he began to the camera, "And the star shooting guard of the Melonville Lions basketball club is none other than SCTV News's own Floyd Robertson." He turned to Floyd and offered him an amiable handshake as opposed to the hug and/or blowjob he so desperately wished he could give him. "Good game tonight, Floyd."

"Thanks, Earl." Floyd shook Earl's hand and hoped the look in his eyes communicated _I am going to destroy you as soon as we're alone_ just enough to get him flustered. Judging by the way Earl blushed, it worked.

"I. Um." Earl cleared his throat again. Wracking his brain for a question that wasn't "how much trouble would we get in if I dropped to my knees right now," Earl settled on, "What's your schedule like with everything you've got going on in your life?" He almost winced. He knew that answer, but he figured the folks at home didn't.

"Hectic," Floyd began, then started talking about schedules and training and game times and all kinds of nonsense Earl couldn't understand and didn't really listen to. All he could focus on was Floyd's body. He was still covered in a thin sheen of sweat and dried blood was still just barely visible around his nose. He casually held a ball in one hand, interrupted in the middle of dribbling it idly around the locker room by Earl's arrival. God, the fact that he could palm the ball was so hot. Earl imagined those big graceful hands roaming over his body, squeezing his ass and forcing him in close to grind against Floyd. He briefly daydreamed about falling to his knees, pulling down Floyd's shorts, and going to town on his cock, licking and sucking him to full attention before taking him to the root and making his head spin and his legs wobbly and eventually swallowing every drop of hot love he was given.

Earl was brought back to Earth by Floyd snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Hey, space cadet, you with me?" Floyd's voice was condescending and cold, as he had to be for the news cameras, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Earl blushed and laughed nervously.

"Heh. Sorry. Just zoned out for a second."

"Did you get any of what I said?"

A pause. "... The cameras did."

Floyd rolled his eyes and grabbed the microphone from Earl's hand, grumbling "Gotta do everything myself" as he did. Facing the cameras, he intoned in his broadcaster voice, "I'm Floyd Robertson, and that's the news."

***

Earl was barely articulate as Floyd slammed him against the front door of their home and began tugging at his clothes. "Floyd..." he managed, gasping as his neck was bitten. "Wh- aaah! What's got into you...?"

"You think I don't know why you 'zoned out' earlier?" Floyd asked, adding air quotes and causing Earl to whine in displeasure when he took his hands off him. "I know you, Camembert, and I know you have a thing for me right after a game."

Earl shuddered as Floyd practically ripped his shirt and jacket off. "Nnh! A-after games, after practice- oh, god!- after a workout..." Earl licked his lips and bucked slightly as Floyd's hands trailed over his clothed, diamond-hard cock. "Not my fault you're so... ahhh, god, yes, Floyd!" he trailed off as Floyd unzipped his pants with little fanfare and stroked Earl's dick through his underwear.

"I'm so what, doll?" Floyd's voice was a low, primal growl, and Earl felt his heart leap and his cock twitch. "You're into me all gross and sweaty?"

"Not gross," Earl's vocabulary had considerably decreased by the time he managed to slink to his knees like he'd wanted to all night. "S'hot." Earl pressed his face into Floyd's crotch and purred softly as he felt fingers tangle into his hair. "Smells good."

"Ew." Floyd laughed softly, letting out a rumbling noise of approval as Earl's lips ghosted over his rising dick. "You're a kinky little shit, y'know that?"

"Mmmhm." Earl's reply was dreamy and half-present. "You like it," he added, a coy smirk on his face. He gripped the waistband of Floyd's shorts in his teeth and pulled them down gently, almost pouting when he was greeted with a jock strap instead of a half-erect cock. "Awww."

"Doll, if you think I'm out there playin' with no support, you're insane. We've been over this." Floyd ran his fingers through Earl's hair. "You gonna get rid of it, or do I have to do everything?"

God, that tone he had sent fire through Earl's nerves. Earl moaned softly as he tugged the jockstrap down with his teeth as well, purring as Floyd's dick sprung out to greet him. "Yessss." Earl licked his lips and mouthed at the base gently, shuddering. "God..."

Floyd shoved Earl's head back and held back a smile at the confused and lost look he got in response. "Not here." He settled himself in his favorite recliner, knees spread leisurely. Earl would have stood to scramble to him, but he was pretty sure he physically couldn't. He crawled, and he loved and hated how embarrassing it was.

Floyd growled as Earl took his length into his mouth, gripping the arms of the recliner and tipping his head back. Earl was a goddamn master at this point, his tongue and lips working him to the edge of searing orgasm then letting him drift back to a comfortable midpoint. Between his knees, Earl purred and moaned around him, sending vibrations rattling through his body that felt like jolts of electricity. He vaguely registered a belt buckle coming undone, followed by a quiet shuffling of fabric, and managed to hiss, "You jerkin' off?"

"Mmmhm..."

"Good boy." Floyd closed his eyes and let Earl work, his breath slowly deepening as the maddening wet heat was suddenly complimented by a hand on his thigh, then his balls, providing just a pinch of extra stimulation. Floyd hissed and tightened his grip on Earl's hair, tremors running through his limbs as Earl's tongue worked around the head of his cock.

All too soon he felt a familiar knotting tension in his groin. "Close," he panted, fighting the urge to rock his hips into Earl's mouth. "Where do you want me to come?"

Earl didn't answer. Not verbally, anyway. Instead, he shot Floyd a look that said "seriously?" before taking him down just deep enough to be impressive, but still taste his release on his tongue. Floyd barely had time to react before he groaned sharply and felt the knots come undone as he came in Earl's mouth, panting and gasping. As he came down, he became aware of Earl whimpering softly and drops of come hitting his bare leg.

Floyd took a second to get his bearings, then tipped Earl's chin up. "You alright?" A nod. "Good. You gonna swallow?" Earl did so, licking his lips like he was searching for more after he'd gotten it down. "Good boy," Floyd whispered, pulling Earl up close to him and kissing him softly. "You don't have to do that if you don't like it..."

"Do what...?" Earl mumbled, eyes still black with desire. "I... I know it's kinda weird, but... I'm into the whole..." he blushed and averted his gaze. "You talking to me like I'm nothing turns me on a lot more than it should."

"I just... don't want to hurt you."

"I'll tell you if it's ever too much."

Floyd nodded silently, holding Earl tight for a few more moments. He only spoke up when he felt the moment wouldn't be spoiled. "... We should shower."

***

The evening until Earl was snoring peacefully beside him was a blur from there. Floyd had a few memories that stood out; his hands roaming over Earl's body in the shower, the shy way Earl had asked for something he'd seen in a porn one time (Floyd hadn't been entirely aware human beings put their tongues there before, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant) and how he'd squirmed and whimpered adorably in response. The slow, romantic sex that went through a number of positions until they found themselves spooning, Earl's back pressed against Floyd's chest as they finished, panting and moaning each others' names.

"I love you," Floyd had repeated, kissing Earl's face and neck everywhere he could reach. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He was absolutely spent, but he found the energy in him to pull out of Earl and allow him to turn over. "We should do this more often..."

"Next time you have a real good workout scheduled," Earl whispered, panting softly, "lemme know. I'll spot you and then when you're done I'll suck your dick."

"Mm. What's in it for you?"

"Seeing you get off is enough for me."

"You're too sweet." Floyd smiled and kissed Earl's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Earl was out like a light. Floyd, not far behind, gently caressed his lover's cheek before he dozed off.

If it was up to him, he'd freeze time right here. Nothing could be this perfect again.


End file.
